German Patent No. DE 33 06 711 relates to a device for damping brief pressure fluctuations in gaseous media. It describes providing a first compensation chamber having a throttling point at its end in the course of the feed lines to a differential pressure measuring device, this end protruding into a second compensation chamber having a substantially larger volume.
German Patent No. DE 698 15 801 T2 relates to a pressure transducer. The pressure transducer includes a connecting piece having a pressure inlet opening. Furthermore, the pressure transducer contains a pressure detection component attached to one end of the pressure inlet opening and an output device which is connected electrically to the pressure detection component. The output device has a circuit support substrate which is attached at a distance from the pressure detection component. A base element is fitted around the pressure detection component and is fastened to the connecting piece. A terminal is attached to the base element, the terminal having an elastically deformable area on a part between the first and the second end.
German Patent No. DE 90 17 855 U1 relates to an overload protection device for pressure sensors. The device for protecting a pressure sensor being submerged in a fluid, in particular a piezoresistive pressure sensor, against brief excess pressure loads, includes a measured pressure inlet of the pressure sensor, an open capillary tube being connected to its free end. The capillary tube is made of a dimensionally stable material such as, for example, metal, Plexiglas, polyamide or the like and is filled with gas or air. The capillary tube is made from an elastic material, the outer wall of which is screened from the ambient pressure. The capillary tube is wound to form a spiral or in the shape of a helix. The spiral or the helix may be subdivided into several, for example, three-part spirals or three-part helices, the angle axes of which are situated at an angle to one another, preferably at a right angle to one another.
In pressures sensors used today, pressure peaks occur on the sensor due to hydraulic vibrations which may even destroy it in an extreme case. One option for preventing this is to install a damping or a throttle for reducing the cross section. The cross section must be adapted to the respective requirements. However, this is in part limited by the technical restraints; furthermore, a reduction of the cross section may possibly have an influence on the interface geometry caused by the connection process.